


The Stars Will Guide Us Home

by Slytheringirle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cancer, M/M, he’s grieving, sad!Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheringirle/pseuds/Slytheringirle
Summary: Grantaire has passed away due to cancer six months ago. Now, while sitting under a starry night by the Seine, Enjolras remembers him.





	The Stars Will Guide Us Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to All Of The Stars on loop for God knows how many dies. I didn’t go over it, so sorry for the typos. In my defence, it’s four in the morning. And I highly recommend listening to All Of The Stars while reading this -on loop.  
> .  
> The song isn’t mine and neither are the characters.

_It’s just another night_

_And I’m staring at the moon_

It’s another night without you ‘taire. I honestly don’t know how I’ve managed to go on since then. I’d like to think you’re helping me from the other side, but I’ll never know. It seems cruel that when you die you still get to spend time here on Earth, so you’re probably up in heaven -hush, don’t argue with me, you’re not going to hell. And I know I can’t see heaven from here, so the moon is the closest thing I have.

_I saw a shooting star_

_And thought of you_

But it’s also pure evil to have no contact with the world of the living, so you probably have a way of seeing us. I think it’s through the shooting stars. You fall from heaven to get a glimpse of the world you left behind.

_I sang a lullaby_

_By the water side and knew_

_If you were here, I’d sing to you_

Jehan had insisted that well all come to this place the Seine passes through, he said the water inspires him. Remember when we came here once? It had also been close to midnight and the grass had been damp from the previous night’s rain, just like now. You made me sit with my back facing the Seine and took out your sketchbook, spending hours drawing under the moonlight and insisting that I sing, claiming that my ‘angelic voice’ soothed you and helped you draw.

_You’re on the other side_

_And the skyline splits in two_

_Miles away from seeing you_

_But I can see the stars from America_

_I wonder, do you see them too?_

When you had to go to Italy for a treatment and I couldn’t go with you, you told me that no matter how far we were, we were under the same sky, meaning that we saw the same stars. I wonder if that is still the case. Are there stars where you are?

_So open your eyes and see_

_The way our horizons meet_

_And all of the light will lead_

_Into the night with me_

_And I know these scars will bleed_

_But both of our hearts believe_

_All of these stars will guide is home_

It’s just cruel how the world still goes on. You’d think that everything would come to a stop, but no, the Earth still spins and the moon still shines and it’s not fair. It’s not fair that you’re gone. It’s not fair that you got only a few years will others get decades and decades. It’s not fair the sun didn’t explode when the heart monitor flatlined, and it’s not fair that I have to be mature about it all. I want to stand at the top of a mountain and scream to the world what an amazing person you were, what an angel they lost. But I guess angels belong in heaven.

_I can hear your heart_

_On the radio beat_

_They’re playing ‘Chasing Cars’_

_And I thought to us_

_Back to the time_

_You were lying next to me_

_I looked across and fell in love_

_So I took your hand_

_Back through lamp-lit streets and knew_

_Everything led back to you_

Courfeyrac in insisting on blasting this song on his new speakers, and they’re trying to get me to dance with them, shouting to me from across the grass. But I just want to lie here and immortalize your memory, as much as I can, at least. God, I remember when you made me listen to it the first time, I hated it. But then you kept playing it on loop for a week, and… It grew on me. It’s the only thing I listen to now.

_So can you see the stars over Amsterdam?_

_Hear the song me heart is beating to?_

I’ll never forget Amestrdam, the whole trip was out of a fairytale. Shame we had to go back so soon. But it gained a couple more days here, and that’s something I’ll never be able to regret.

_So open your eyes and see_

_The way our horizons meet_

_And all of the lights will lead_

_Into the night with me_

_And I know these scars will bleed_

_Both of our hearts believe_

_All of these stars will guide us home_

You can’t see the stars, that I’m sure of. You’re up above, above the moon and the stars. You’re where you were always meant to be. And it hurts, but you’re happier there, I know you are, so I have to be happy for you.

_And, oh,I know_

_And oh,I know, oh_

_And I know oh oh oh_

I know that it’ll always hurt, and I know that this isn’t some movie where I’ll always think of you and smile. I know I’ll collapse on the ground and cry my eyes out, but I also know that you want me to live. So I will, if only to make you happy.

_I can see the stars from America_

You’re above the stars, you can see them from above. We’re looking at the same stars. And a shooting star is passing right now, is it you? If yes, then I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> So... What did you think?


End file.
